


Denial

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It's not just a river in Egypt. :P
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Denial

Title: Denial  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Dagon  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: It's not just a river in Egypt. :P

"Just admit it, you like him." Dagon took a large gulp from the bottle before passing it over to Beelzebub.

"I do not." The Prince made a face and then drained the rest of the contents. "He'zzz a stupid ass."

"Oh, please. He looks constipated every time he sees you at a meeting, so you know he likes you too." She dodged the empty bottle thrown at her head. "Plus he always brings you food you enjoy and he doesn't give anyone else anything."

"That's true." Beelzebub sighed. "Fine. I'll azzzk him out for drinks somewhere, see how it goezzz."


End file.
